


Amor de Verão

by Cajuzinhoinho



Series: BrArg Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, BrargWeek2020, Lucianinho caiçara au, M/M, Plot Without Plot, Praia, açai - Freeform, brargweek, lojinha de açaí au, muito flerte, nao acontece nada na fic toda mas ainda assim tem 13k, nenhum plot, um título muito original
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajuzinhoinho/pseuds/Cajuzinhoinho
Summary: Martín não tinha dúvidas de que esta viagem aleatória com seus primo para o meio do nada de São Paulo seria um horror. Pelo menos até ele provar um açaí.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: BrArg Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025860
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gente essa fanfic ficou ENORME então eu tive que dividir em capítulos senão eu não ia conseguir editar a tempo. Eu sei que pra evento costuma se postar o trabalho todo, mas vão ter que abrir uma brecha viu kkkk mas até semana que vem tá tudo postado. Os primeiros capitulos são mais longos depois vai encurtando  
> E não eu  
> Por favor ignorem o fato de que apesar de o Martín não saber portugues e o luciano não saber espanhol, eles se comuniquem perfeitamente a não ser nos momentos em que é conveniente para o autor que eles não se entendam direito.  
> Amanarauba é uma cidade ficticia do litoral norte de São Paulo, eu inventei o nome a partir de um dicionário questionavel de tupi no google.

O dia nublado parecia um sinal de que aquela viagem seria uma merda do começo ao fim.

Martín observou da janela do carro os primeiros indícios de uma cidade surgindo depois de horas e horas de floresta e mais floresta. Sua cabeça estava pesada e esquisita depois de tantas descidas e montanhas cobertas de verde que pareciam nunca ter fim. Sebastián tinha dito algo sobre a pressão do ar, não que ele tivesse prestado atenção. Martín pensou que ver cidade seria um alívio, mas as moradias velhas e minúsculas não evoluíram para uma cidade real ou mesmo para uma vilarejo charmoso, apenas para uma série enfadonha de casinhas feias ficavam ainda mais cinzas sob as pesadas nuvens de chuva no céu de Amanarauba.

Três semanas disso, ele não ia aguentar. Talvez ele devesse ter ficado em sua casa e não insistido em ir com seus primos para uma pequena cidade litorânea no meio do Brasil. Mas ele sempre tinha ouvido falar de como eram lindas as praias do país, de águas azuis cristalinas e um sol sem igual.

Só que aparentemente o Brasil era um país meio grande, e as praias nessas fotos ficavam bem longe dessa cidadezinha patética de São Paulo e seu oceano escuro e feio e seu clima horroroso. Daniel realmente não poderia ter escolhido um lugar mais deprimente para ser enviado em sua pesquisa, e Sebastián realmente não deveria ter concordado que viajar seria bom para seu bloqueio de escritor de seu novo livro, para que Martín não precisasse ir junto com os dois para aquele lugar aleatório milhares de quilômetros de casa.

Afinal, ele não podia deixar os dois fazerem nada sem ele.

Então lá estava ele, carregando a mala mais pesada - a dele, claro - subindo um lance de escadas em um prédio que estava pedindo para ser demolido e não teve a decência de ter um elevador para o terceiro andar. O apartamento em si, seu novo lar alugado por quase um mês, era decorado com um mau gosto admirável, com esculturas de peixes em madeira coloridas em cores berrantes penduradas na parede, conchas ocupando espaço na mesa de centro e cortinas bordadas brancas que tornavam a vista do céu cinza mais agradável que olhar para elas. Todos os cantos cheiravam a pó, havia ferrugem em cada pedaço de metal, os interruptores estavam amarelados, o piso era de azulejo branco com sujeira acumulando nos vãos. O banheiro era ainda pior que o resto, porque era todo em mostarda escura, marrom claro meio de cor indefinida, dos azulejos ao vaso, e o espelho era tão velho que Martín nem conseguia ver seu reflexo direito.

— É… aconchegante. — Daniel disse, em seu tom não incomum de tentar ser o positivo quando todos estavam incomodados.

— É uma bosta. — Martín grunhiu, fuçando os armários vazios da cozinha.

— Não é uma bosta. — Sebastián objetou — E a gente não tá nem pagando.

Martín fez bico, mas não conseguiu argumentar contra. Este era o lugar para onde Daniel fora enviado, com dinheiro de seu patrocínio científico, então eles não podiam reclamar muito. Já era sorte que sequer tivesse dois quartos para que ele pudesse levar os primos. Ainda assim, um mês neste trágico apartamento dos anos 70 faria Martín enlouquecer.

Ver seu quarto também não ajudou. A decoração combinava com o resto do lugar, ou seja, não combinava com nada. Mas o beliche foi deprimente. O outro quarto tinha uma cama de casal, mas Daniel obviamente ficaria com ela, então Martín teria que dividir o quarto com Sebastián como quando eles eram crianças.

— Eu fico em cima! — Martín anunciou, jogando sua mochila no colchão de cima antes que Sebastián pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

E ele não fez nada, apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a arrumar as malas, negando a Martín até mesmo a mínima satisfação de em uma pequena briga por beliches.

— Vocês estão com fome? — a voz de Daniel os alcançou da pequena distância da cozinha. — Devíamos ir às compras antes que fique tarde.

Embora o sol estivesse completamente escondido naquele dia, ainda estava agonizantemente quente lá fora. O ar úmido grudava na pele e tornava tudo pegajoso e desagradável enquanto os três caminhavam para um mercadinho local próximo. Era pequeno e mal iluminado, com talvez duas outras famílias fazendo compras e uma senhora no caixa.

Demorou um pouco para encontrarem ingredientes familiares para o seu dia a dia, sendo alguns mais óbvios do que outros. A carne era cara e de baixa qualidade, mas eles compraram um pouco porque Martín não conseguiria viver a semana inteira de peixe, Daniel e Sebastián também não. O peixe era fresco e muito mais barato, mas Martín não tinha ideia de como preparar alguns deles. Compraram outras coisas básicas como sal, açúcar, cerveja e água, mas depois de repetidas voltas nos poucos corredores de supermercado, Martín começou a notar uma fato medonho.

— Gente, não consigo encontrar erva-mate

— Eu disse que devíamos ter trazido a nossa! — Daniel olhou feio para Sebastián.

— Calma, vou perguntar pra mulher, talvez eles tenham no fundo

— Acorda, aqui não tem fundo! — Martín sibilou.

— Não custa perguntar!

Ele foi até a caixa, sendo o único do trio com um português decente. Daniel sabia um pouco, mas Martín nunca se deu ao trabalho de aprender e nem pensou que precisaria. Ele ainda conseguia entender, se prestasse atenção.

— Você tem mate? Erva-mate? Para fazer mate? Chimarrão? — ele falou devagar e com alguns gestos, mas a mulher o encarou com o cenho franzido.

— Não, não temos nada disso aqui não. Já faz uns meses que vendemos o último saco.

— E quando chega mais?

— Não dá pra saber... abril, maio ... — ela deu de ombros.

Daniel bateu na própria testa e Martín segurou o saco de arroz com tanta força que quase o arrebentou. Sebastián agradeceu à senhora com um sorriso amarelo, mas eles quase puderam ver a fumaça saindo de seus ouvidos de frustração.

— Então... não tem mate — ele murmurou enquanto caminhava de volta para os dois.

— Que buraco que a gente foi se meter hein…

— Tá tão quente e eu não vou nem poder tomar um tereré… — Daniel choramingou, levando a cesta sem erva-mate para o caixa. 

— Tá quente mesmo… — Martín tentava sem sucesso se abanar com uma mão. — Não tem pelo menos uma sorveteria neste fim de mundo?

Sebastián se virou para a senhora do caixa e repetiu a pergunta em português, ocultando a última parte.

— Sorveteria tem que andar um pouco, mas aqui pertinho tem um lugar que vende açaí.

— Asaí? — Martín perguntou, pescando a palavra que nunca tinha ouvido. Sebastián fez com a cabeça que também não sabia. 

— Daqui a duas quadras, — ela gesticulou as direções apontando para a rua. — Vira a direita. Muito simpático o mocinho que atende.

Sebastián apenas concordou e agradeceu. Saíram com as sacolas e seguiram as instruções, que na verdade eram o mesmo caminho para voltar para o apartamento. O lugar que vendia esse tal de açaí era quase na frente do prédio, um pouco mais para a diagonal, e tinha a mesma cara de todos os outros por ali. Era pequeno, na parte de fora tinha pintado “Top Açaí” com uma tinta que começava a desbotar, e por dentro era também todo de azulejo branco, com três mesas de plástico, uma televisão minúscula na parede passando uma novela sem som. Seu único telespectador no momento era o rapaz muito atento apoiado sobre o longo balcão, mas mesmo ele a deixou de lado quando viu Martín e seus primos entrarem.

— Boa tarde. — ele ofereceu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e fez um gesto para que se aproximassem. — O que vão querer?

O rapaz parecia ter a mesma idade de Martín e Daniel, mais ou menos da altura de Daniel e bem mais baixo que Martín, mas talvez um pouco mais forte. Um pouco. Era facil de julgar com sua camiseta vermelha de manga curta não exatamente larga. Tinha pele escura com um brilho de um bronzeado constante e saudável, cabelos pretos com cachos soltos e bagunçados e se apoiava com as duas mãos afastadas no balcão de maneira confiante e natural. Martín se perguntou se seu português era tão ruim a ponto de ter entendido errado o que “simpático” queria dizer.

— Asaí? — Martín tentou.

O moço riu.

— Sim, isso eu sabia. Qual tamanho? — ele indicou três copos de plástico ordenados do menor para o maior com diferentes preços escritos em caneta. 

Os três decidiram pedir o menor tamanho já que sequer sabiam o que estava para vir. Então o rapaz perguntou o que queriam por cima, apontando para a tabela impressa em uma folha sulfite colada no balcão, com aquele mesmo sorriso tão amigável que quase deixava de ser profissional. Martín não conseguiu prestar muita atenção enquanto Sebastián tentava explicar os acompanhamentos para ele em espanhol. Como aparentemente era um tipo de sorvete, pediu de acompanhamento nutella e granulado, que ele costumava gostar quando era criança, além de que se fosse ruim o sabor da nutella provavelmente encobriria como fazia com tudo. Sebastián pediu com leite condensado e algumas frutas e Daniel quis apenas banana e morango. Depois de pagaram, sentaram em uma das mesas e o rapaz voltou a assistir a novela mutada. 

O tal do açaí vinha num copo comprido de plástico com uma colher. Definitivamente não era sorvete. Era um pouco mais mole, embora não fosse líquido, e tinha um tom roxo muito escuro e vivo, que ao mesmo tempo era atrativo e repulsivo. Martín cutucou a gosma com a colher algumas vezes antes de pegar uma colherada e comer. 

Não consegui evitar uma careta. Não era horrível, mas também estava longe de ser bom. tinha uma textura incomoda na língua, que não chegava a ser totalmente cremosa mas um pouco áspera, nada como os sorvetes que estava acostumado. E a textura de fato cremosa da nutella mais atrapalhava do que ajudava, conflitando também com seu sabor. Martín tentou mais duas ou três colheradas antes de largar de vez o copo cheio sobre a mesa. 

Daniel e Sebastián gostaram. Daniel ofereceu uma colherada do seu para Martín experimentar, mas ele recusou. O rapaz no balcão tinha tirado os olhos da tv e estava sorrindo para ele.

No dia seguinte a chuva começou de madrugada e no começo da tarde ainda não dava sinais de parar. Quando Martín levantou, Daniel e Sebastián já estavam ambos ocupados trabalhando em seus respectivos computadores sobre a mesa de jantar. Martín sentou no sofá para assistir alguma coisa coisa, mas os dois reclamaram imediatamente do barulho e ele teve que desligar. Pensou em ir para a praia, mas o barulho da chuva logo o lembrou que isso não seria possível. Leu o livro que tinha trazido até a hora de fazer o almoço. Cozinhou sozinho, já que os primos estavam ocupados. Depois de comerem, os dois voltaram a seus compromissos e Martín voltou a ler, até que o livro ficou chato e ele foi dar voltas pelo apartamento. Pequeno como era, isso ficou chato rápido também. Tirou um cochilo, perdeu tempo no celular, e voltou para a sala para encontrar Daniel e Sebastián exatamente no mesmo lugar, com as testas franzidas da mesma maneira frente às telas de computador. 

Vencido pelo tédio, Martín decidiu que eles já tinham trabalhado demais. 

— O que você tá fazendo? — perguntou para Daniel, se apoiando no encosto de sua cadeira para espiar a tela, que mostrava algo para ele completamente incompreensível. 

— Análise da genômica da bactéria que eu te falei. — respondeu de modo amigável, mas sem olhar para ele nem piscar. 

Martín não se lembrava de ele ter dito, mas assentiu e saiu de fininho. Caminhou até Sebastián, logo em sua frente, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca ele lançou um olhar sob os óculos típico do artista que estava muito concentrado e que se fosse interrompido iria cometer um crime de ódio. Então Martín se virou para Daniel novamente:

— Vocês não estão com fome? Faz tempo já que a gente almoçou. — perguntou sem pensar muito, só para puxar conversa. 

— Hm… — Daniel se espreguiçou na cadeira, ainda olhando para o computador. — Um daqueles açaís até ia bem… 

— Vocês gostaram daquilo lá? — Martín fez careta e Daniel assentiu. — Bem, podemos ir buscar um. 

Daniel pensou um pouco e disse:

— Eu até queria, mas to meio enrolado nisso aqui. Sebastián? 

— Não posso parar agora. — respondeu secamente debaixo do som de seu teclado em que digitava frenético. 

— Mas você quer um? 

— Pode ser. 

Daniel se virou pra Martín e deu um sorriso pequeno: 

— Você busca lá pra gente por favor? Já que você não ta fazendo nada…

Só por essa Martín quis mandar Daniel enfiar a genômica da bactéria onde o sol não bate e não ir pegar açaí nenhum, mas de repente sua vontade de sair daquele apartamento e de perto dos dois foi para o teto. Substituiu seu xingamento por um mais brando, pegou o dinheiro e saiu o mais rápido que pôde.

Estava chovendo ainda, claro. Porque essa cidadezinha não tinha nada além de tempo feio, aparentemente. Martín correu para atravessar a rua e chegar na lojinha de açaí sem ficar encharcado, mas não teve sucesso. Apesar da chuva não estar forte, entrou deixando um rastro no azulejo branco. O lugar estava vazio de novo, talvez porque nem todos tivessem um primo pra mandar sair na chuva quando queriam um açaí. Tudo bem que Daniel provavelmente tinha se esquecido da chuva, todo concentrado no genômonica de sei lá, e Martín também tinha esquecido até estar de cara com ela, mas sua irritação não se consolava com isso. 

O rapaz do açaí pareceu surpreso por vê-lo ali também. Ele sorriu, mas era um sorriso um pouco incerto, empático. 

— Boa tarde…

— Boa tarde. — Martín respondeu com uma irritação que o coitado talvez não merecesse, mas não ligou. Continuou, em espanhol mesmo — Dois, do pequeno. Tanto faz o que vai por cima. Tem como ser pra viagem?

O rapaz pareceu demorar um pouco para entender, então soltou uma risada curta pelo nariz e assentiu, pegando os copos. 

— Temos tampa, sim. Certeza que não quer escolher nada?

— Não é pra mim, é pros meus primos, tanto faz o que eles querem.

— Você não vai querer um?

— Esse negócio nojento? Não obrigado. 

Martín sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento por essa, seu humor pior que o normal mas um “não” teria sido suficiente. Nojento era até exagero. O rapaz, porém, só deu risada e continuou:

— Você também não ajudou, ontem. Não é todo mundo que gosta de nutella com açaí. Mas com a combinação certa eu duvido que você não goste. 

O jeito que ele sorriu foi difícil não notar. Martín poderia parabenizá-lo pelo bom gosto, senão para comida pelo menos para homem. De humor subitamente revigorado, Martín endireitou a postura e devolveu o sorriso com a mesma medida de falta de vergonha.

— Dúvida? — levantou uma sobrancelha.

— E se a gente fizer assim: Eu monto um açaí para você, se você não gostar é por conta da casa. 

Hesitou, mas o olhar charmoso do rapaz também era carregado de um desafio que Martín não queria perder, então assentiu.

O rapaz sorriu satisfeito e pegou mais um copo. 

— Qual seu nome, aliás? 

— Martín. 

— Luciano.

— Luciano. — Martín repetiu, e o jeitinho que as vogais soavam em sua boca fizeram Luciano rir. 

— Isso, isso. Você gosta de paçoca, Martín?

— Pa… Pasoca? — dessa vez repetir teve menos sucesso, mas Luciano riu da mesma forma. — Não, acho que não… 

Luciano assentiu, ainda com os restos da risada nos lábios. Martín o assistiu deixar os dois copos que eram para seus primos no canto, pegar uma banana e cortá-la rapidamente em rodelas com uma faca de mesa. 

— Melhor não arriscar. É meu favorito, açaí com paçoca. Mas se você nunca comeu, vou fazer um clássico. — ele piscou para Martín e voltou a sua tarefa.

Martín não contestou, só continuou aproveitando a vista. Bem que ele tinha ouvido boatos de que beleza era algo que não faltava ao povo brasileiro. Mesmo debaixo da péssima luz branca que iluminava o balcão, Luciano tinha brilho como de uma estátua de bronze polido, principalmente nos lábios, aqueles que não pareciam carregar nada além de risada fácil. Os cabelos muito escuros caíam em cachos soltos sobre os olhos muito pretos moldados por cílios longos e sobrancelhas grossas, e eles brilhavam também. Suas mãos grossas pareciam ásperas ao toque, mas era hipnotizante assisti-las segurando o frágil copo de plástico para colocar enchê-lo do tal açaí. 

Martín tentou se arrancar do transe antes que ficasse óbvio demais. 

— Aliás, do que é feito esse negócio? 

— Açaí? É uma fruta amazônica. Fazem a pasta dessa fruta e a gente come. Quer dizer, aqui a gente mistura com outras coisas pra ficar docinho assim, tipo sorvete. — ele finalizou a montagem com uma colher de plástico e estendeu o copo para Martín. — Mas se você levar isso aqui lá pro Norte capaz de te baterem. 

Martín assentiu e encarou o copo em mãos com um pouco de dúvida. 

— É leite condensado, leite em pó e banana. — Luciano explicou. — Um clássico. Nunca vi quem não gostasse. 

O sorriso dele era divertido e relaxado, mas Martín conseguia enxergar a expectativa por sua reação que estava por trás. Martín pegou uma colherada com uma rodela de banana e comeu. 

A textura ainda era estranha para ele, mas o leite condensado parecia alisá-la na boca enquanto o leite em pó trazia um quê mais áspero e a banana dava algo para ele mastigar. Era bem doce, mas os açúcares se misturavam bem, os leites trazendo o sabor do açaí em si sem perder a personalidade.

— E aí?

Martín não respondeu porque estava com a boca cheia, mas assentiu e pegou mais uma colher, o que era mais que resposta suficiente. 

— Falei… 

— Fruta amazônica, hm… 

Luciano se apoiou com os cotovelos no balcão e o ficou olhando cheio de graça Martín cair na tentação que tinha preparado. 

— Isso aí depois do dia todo na praia é um remédio, você vai ver. 

— Como ir na praia? Só chove nesse lugar… 

— Amanarauba né… Siginifica “dias chuvosos em abundância”. Mas é que quando chove fica o dia inteiro assim, mas quando faz sol, é o sol mais lindo que você já viu. 

Papo de quem lidava muito com turistas, Martín percebeu. Mas sorriu mesmo assim, porque a explicação se não era charmosa ficava na boca de Luciano. 

— Ainda não vi nada de sol por aqui… — Martín retrucou, como se estivesse lá por mais de dois dias para poder reclamar. — Não consegui ir pra praia um único dia. 

— Até quando você vai ficar? Porque segunda-feira vai fazer um solão. — ele deu de ombros, com uma certeza difícil de confiar. 

— Como você sabe? 

— Porque segunda é meu dia de folga e eu quero ir nadar.

Dessa vez Martín quem riu, mas Luciano foi junto.

— E o céu dessa cidade obedece às suas ordens. 

— Claro que sim. De quem mais? 

Martín revirou os olhos, ainda sorrindo. 

— Vou cobrar então. Se segunda eu não puder ir na praia, já sei que a culpa é sua. 

— Pode cobrar. — Luciano mostrou as palmas das mãos como em tranquilidade e rendição. — Vai fazer sol sim, e um calorão.

— Te vejo na praia então. 

Luciano sorriu com uma sinceridade um pouco inesperada, que ganhava de qualquer flerte, embora ainda estivesse coberto até os pés de segunda intenção. Por um momento ficaram assim, com aqueles olhares pesados um sobre o outro, e Martín sentiu suas bochechas quentes de uma maneira muito agradável. Então Luciano quebrou o momento para pegar os copos que tinha deixado de lado para montar o pedido original que Martín já tinha até se esquecido. 

Ele fez uma combinação com mais algumas frutas e leite condensado para eles. Martín ficou olhando em volta, tentando pensar em algo pra puxar assunto, irritado com o silêncio momentâneo. 

— Deixa eu te perguntar… — ele disse por fim, meio no impulso. — Você sabe onde eu consigo comprar erva-mate aqui?

— Erva-mate? — Luciano olhou um pouco surpreso e parou a montagem para pensar um pouco. — Vish, não sei não. Deve ter em algum mercadinho, se não tiver não sei…

— Ah tá… 

— Mas chá nesse calor? — Luciano brincou.

— Não é chá, é mate. 

Luciano franziu a testa.

— Tá mas é tipo chimarrão, né? Nesse calor?

— Não importa o clima. — Martín respondeu um tanto defensivo. — Além do mais, o meu primo gosta de tereré também no calor. 

— Tererê?

— Isso, tereré.

— Isso a gente tem sim, é só ir na feirinha que elas fazem. 

O rosto de Martín se iluminou. Já era um começo. 

— Que feriña? Onde é isso? 

— Hoje é sexta, né? A feirinha fica no calçadão na frente da orla, é pertinho, dá para ir a pé.

Luciano deu as direções básicas de como chegar e Martín ouviu atentamente enquanto terminava seu açaí. No fim da explicação, Luciano lançou outro olhar muito significativo e ofereceu:

— Mas eu posso levar vocês se vocês quiserem. Assim não tem perigo de vocês se perderem. 

— Quanta consideração da sua parte. — Martín devolveu o sorriso com igualmente significante. 

— Eu sou um cavalheiro. — Luciano deu de ombros. — Umas sete e pouco, que tal?

Tereré com o rapaz bonito do açaí, nada mal para o segundo dia de viagem. Talvez Daniel soubesse analisar bactérias e Sebastián fosse todo inspirado e profundo, mas eles teriam conseguido isso? Não, não teriam. Esse talento era de Martín.

— Sete e pouco então. Eu tô ficando no prédio logo aqui na frente. 

— Eu vou te buscar então.

— Estarei esperando.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoje to com tempo livre então já corri pra revisar mais um  
> Divirtam-se

— Levantem a bunda dai, descobri um lugar pra tomar tereré

Sebastián ficou surpreso, os olhinhos de Daniel brilharam. Nenhum dos dois reclamou da interrupção, e se reclamassem, Martín é que não ia ligar.

— Onde? 

— Uma tal feriña. Não importa. A gente vai ter um guia.

Seus primos franziram a testa, mas Martín nem ficou lá para ouvir qualquer pergunta. Foi direto para o banho, e se demorou para tirar todo o cheiro de viagem e para se parabenizar por algo que não tinha conseguido ainda. Escolheu as roupas com cuidado, embora soubesse que estaria um pedaço de mau caminho em qualquer uma delas. Colocou uma calça casual o suficiente para não parecer demais mas justa o suficiente para levantar o bumbum, e uma camiseta que pela mesma lógica se agarrava em seus bíceps sem parecer que ele estava  _ tentando  _ acentuá-los. Colocou um relógio e depois espirrou um tanto de perfume nos pulsos, e só um pouco no pescoço, só o suficiente. 

Arrumar-se levantou um tanto seu astral. Era animador ter algo para pensar, um foco, uma meta, mesmo que fosse só uns amassos para relaxar. E Martín era bom nisso de brincar de flertar, de manter uma fachada de desinteresse que cobre apenas o suficiente de interesse óbvio para atiçar o outro, de seduzir. Era divertido, e fácil, e raramente dava errado para ele. Tinha uma noite promissora pela frente, mesmo que seu dia tivesse sido uma chatice. Seu bom humor estava impecável até para descer as escadas do prédio logo que viu Luciano se aproximando da janela.

— Guia? — Sebastián comentou logo que o viu também. 

— Da loja de asaí. 

Sebastián levantou as sobrancelhas, mas deu de ombros e não disse nada.

Luciano estava esperando na saída do prédio, com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda, de chinelo e uma regata revelando por completo os braços que Martín já tinha reparado mais cedo. Ele ficava bem assim, sob a luz das estrelas, com a brisa bagunçando seus cabelos, e foi aí que Martín percebeu que havia parado de chover já fazia um tempo. 

— Boa noite. — ele já os cumprimentou com um daqueles sorrisos grandes, mostrando os dentes. 

Depois, beijou cada um na bochecha, o que fez Martín arregalar os olhos, Daniel desviar o olhar e Sebastián ficar vermelho como um tomate. Sem sequer reparar nas reações, começou a caminhar e fez um gesto para que o seguissem.

— A feirinha é aqui pertinho, não dá nem dez minutos de caminhada. 

— O que é isso de feirinha? — Sebastián perguntou, e Martín ficou com uma pontada de inveja por ele poder fazer isso em português sem que Luciano desse risada.

— É um mercadinho pra turista, sabe? Tem bastante artesanato de todo tipo, se é isso que vocês gostam.

— E tem tereré? — Daniel entrou na conversa, deixando transparecer todo seu ânimo.

— Tem sim, os turistas adoram também, principalmente as meninas né, mas eu não julgo, eu também já fiz. 

Sebastián franziu o cenho, mas continuaram caminhando

A noite estava extremamente agradável para um dia todo feio chuvoso, quase como se o céu de fato fizesse o que Luciano queria. Estava quente, mas a brisa não permitia que isso incomodasse, o céu estava limpo, e tudo cheirava a chuva e a mar. Em poucas quadras estavam na orla, toda preta e branca, e do lado direito só havia uma imensidão de breu onde o mar escuro se misturava com o céu. 

Martín caminhou ao lado de Luciano e sem querer querendo acelerou o passo quase imperceptivelmente, para que ficassem um pouco a frente de seus primos.

— Te convenci do açaí? — Luciano perguntou mesmo sem ter dúvidas, para criar conversa. 

— Não sei… — Martín mentiu descaradamente. — Vou ter que experimentar aquele negócio que você falou… soca… soca alguma coisa… 

Luciano riu alto

— Paçoca? — Luciano disse quando parou, levantando uma sobrancelha. — Sim senhor, só passar lá outro dia. 

Martín assentiu. Depois de uma pausa, foi a vez dele de puxar conversa: 

— E o que vocês fazem por aqui além de asaí e ferinas? — deixou sua voz interessada mas relaxada, com um sorriso pequeno a ser interpretado ou mal interpretado a bel-prazer.

Luciano deu de ombros e devolveu um sorriso parecido, mas uma resposta mais honesta. 

— Eu gosto de surfar, quando tenho tempo. O ruim de morar na praia é que a gente acaba não indo pra praia. — mais um sorriso que se misturava com uma risadinha, daqueles que parecia pontuar tudo que Luciano dizia. — Ou então a gente se encontra pra fazer música, cantar, jogar futebol. Você gosta de futebol?

Martín estava prestes a responder que sim, e deixar que as discussões usuais sobre o assunto rolassem com uma pitada de hostilidade bem vida para temperar a conversa. Mas como as luzes do que parecia ser a feirinha estavam cada vez mais perto, a conversa pouco pode florescer. Daniel e Sebastián os alcançaram logo depois, sem uma palavra sobre terem ficado para trás, só um olhar entre reprovação e compreensão para Martín.

A feirinha era composta por algumas fileiras de mesas sob toldos brancos iluminado. Havia mais pessoas do que Martín esperava, circulando pelas mesas para analisar o que era vendido e bater papo com os vendedores. Haviam mesas com bijuterias, conchas, decorações religiosas, decorações seculares, souveniers bregas, panos de prato bordo, entre tantos outros. Algumas coisas tinham seu charme, embora nada fizesse o estilo de Martín, mas tampouco eram a razão de ele estar ali.

Havia uma placa pequena no fundo da feirinha onde dava para ver escrito “tererê”. Era estranho que não havia mesinhas de comida por lá, só carrinhos de lanche em volta e os restaurantes que ficavam do outro lado da rua. Isso é, até chegarem nas mesas e encontrarem não copos e erva-mate, mas rolos de linha colorida, miçangas e penas, e uma mulher trançando com elas o cabelo de uma menina de não mais de 10 anos.

— O que é isso? — Daniel foi o primeiro a perguntar, com uma decepção tão palpável que chegava a dar dó. 

— Tererê, ué. 

— Isso não é tereré…

— É sim. — ele apontou para placa. — O que você tava esperando?

Luciano o encarava genuinamente confuso. Daniel estava prestes a falar um palavrão em guaraní ou algo passivo-agressivo o suficiente para fazer alguém se remoer o resto da noite, e Martín não sabia bem onde enfiar a cara. 

— Tereré é uma bebida com erva-mate. — Sebastián explicou. — Achei que vocês tomassem aqui no Brasil. 

Luciano franziu o cenho e fez que não, depois sua expressão se abriu. 

— Ah, sim! Terer _ é _ , entendi, entendi. É, a gente não toma isso aqui não. Só lá pro Mato Grosso do Sul. Por aqui eu nunca vi. 

Daniel lançou um olhar muito desagradável a Martín, por ter lhe dado esperança com essa fraude. Logo que as coisas pareciam estar ficando piores, a moça que trabalhava com a tal fraude terminou a trança no cabelo da menina e se virou para eles:

— Luci, vocês vão querer? 

Sebastián respondeu que não, mas Luciano pôs as mãos na cintura e disse para Daniel:

— Você já veio aqui, por que não? 

— É para meninas. — Sebastián apontou. 

— Aí que retrógrados. — Luciano brincou. — Não se garantem, é isso?

— Então por que você não faz? — Martín provocou com uma risada um pouco maldosa. — Duvido.

— Duvida? — ele levantou uma sobrancelha. — Escolhe aí as cores então, ô machão. 

Ele se sentou na cadeira de plástico onde antes estava a menina e se virou para a mulher que os atendia. 

— Vou querer um sim. Pode fazer o mais caro, é ele que tá pagando.

Martín pensou em protestar, mas Luciano sorriu e piscou para ele de um jeito que ele só conseguiu rir de volta. A moça apontou as linhas com as cores disponíveis, e Martín se encontrou pensando até demais em quais mais combinariam no cabelo de Luciano. 

Pensou em escolher um amarelo, azul e branco, em homenagem a sua terra natal, mas percebeu que ficaria um tanto sem graça, então mudou de ideia para um verde neon, rosa, amarelo e vermelho. Talvez não fosse o mais elegante, mas nada daquelas trancinhas de criança teria elegância de qualquer forma. Ainda assim, era um pouco fascinate os movimentos das mãos da moça em uma mecha dos cachos de Luciano, que por serem curtos demais fizeram que o tererê tivesse de continuar em volta de outro pedaço de linha de costura. Era um pouco engraçado também, o efeito das cores em Luciano, não era elegância nem era beleza, mas definitivamente era charme. Martín tinha que respeitar por si só um homem adulto capaz de ser bonito e estiloso suficiente a ponto de não só não ficar ridículo com a trancinha, mas genuinamente fazer parecer um acessório aceitável. Bem, com exceção do verde neon. 

Daniel e Sebastián também assistiram ao processo, embora com menos interesse. Daniel estava olhando os modelos pendurados sobre a mesa com o canto dos olhos.

— Escolhe um aí, você já tá aqui mesmo. — Luciano insistiu.

Daniel considerou a proposta, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos.

— Até que são bonitinhos. Sebas, que cores você acha que fica bom? 

Sebastián foi opinar sobre os fios, Martín olhou para Luciano novamente, que tinha a cabeça estática para não atrapalhar o trabalho, mas sorriu para ele e piscou outra vez, sem um pingo de vergonha. Martín, que tanto tinha se esforçado nas roupas e no perfume, também tinha que tirar o chapéu para alguém que conseguia da maneira mais relaxada e natural fazê-lo corar só pelo jeito bobão de olhar. 

E se olharam, e só pararam de se olhar quando Luciano decidiu.

— Faz um também. — disse pra cortar um pouco o clima, só para atormentar.

— Eu não.

— E você, Sebastián? — Luciano se virou para seu primo. — Seu cabelo é grande, dá pra fazer um de verdade.

Sebastián parou e pareceu de fato considerar a ideia.

— Você veio aqui para ter novas experiências pra te ajudar escrever, não foi? — Daniel comentou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo pelo primo, e Luciano assentiu mesmo não tendo nada a ver com o assunto.

No final, estavam Sebastián e Daniel escolhendo cores para tererês enquanto a moça finalizava o de Luciano com uma pena verde falsa na ponta. 

O resultado era um tanto engraçado, dado o contexto, mesmo assim Martín sentia uma estranha vontade de tocá-lo, de enrolar o tererê nos dedos e passar o polegar pela pena. Se perguntou se as bochechas de Luciano iriam esquentar, se fizesse isso. 

Ainda era um pouco cedo para isso. Se contentou em bater papo sem muito propósito enquanto Daniel e Sebastián faziam seus tererês, ao som das ondas quebrando no mar. 

O cheiro do mar de Amanarauba era diferente do mar que Martín via em seu país. Luciano pareceu notar que ele estava observando a água completamente negra não tão ao longe, por que disse: 

— Você já caminhou pela praia de noite? Eu fazia isso o tempo todo quando eu era menor. 

Martín franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar de uma experiência assim, e negou com a cabeça.

— A praia fica meio doida de noite, sei lá. É algo totalmente diferente. — pausou por uns momentos, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios indicando que tinha muita coisa passando pela cabeça. Depois, retomou. — Quer ir dar uma volta? Vai demorar um pouco até os dois terminarem. 

Provavelmente não demoraria, julgando por quanto tempo o de Luciano tinha tomado. Mesmo assim, Martín entendeu a brecha e não quis questionar. 

— A gente já volta. — avisou a Sebastián e Daniel, que concordaram sem dizer nada. 

Seguiu Luciano até uma rampinha de pedra que dava para a praia, muito perto da feirinha. Luciano tirou os chinelos e ficou com eles nas mãos e os pés na areia, e Martín sentiu uma pontada de inveja por ter escolhido ir de tênis. Mas Luciano sorriu para ele sob o luar, então decidiu tirar os sapatos e as meias também. A areia estava fria e macia, um pouco menos na parte úmida onde o mar tinha acabado de passar. A água estava gelada, mas passandos só para cobrir como uma carícia os pés, até que era bom.

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, com a vontade de começar uma conversa sem saber como pesando sobre eles. Por fim, como se tivesse desistido de pensar em coisa melhor, Luciano perguntou:

— E aí, tá gostando de Amaranauba?

Martín deu de ombros, olhando pra frente.

— Ainda não deu pra conhecer direito, só chove…

— Já falei que segunda o tempo vira… — Luciano riu. — Você fica até quando por aqui? 

— Três semanas. 

Luciano arregalou os olhos. 

— Eita, é raro turista ficar tanto assim. Se bem que estrangeiro fica mais tempo né? Se bem que eu não sei, quase não vem gringo pra cá. 

— Meu primo, o Dani, o que gosta de tereré, então. Ele veio pra cá pra estudar alguma bactéria não sei das quantas não sei pra que que acharam aqui. O turismo mais entediante do mundo.

— Ah sim, nossa que chique. Eu não sei nada dessas coisas. 

Martín sorriu e chutou um pouco de areia sem motivo nenhum. 

— Eu também não. E o Sebastián, o de oclinhos, ele é escritor. Acabou de publicar o primeiro livro, já fez um baita sucesso. — Martín seguiu narrando, embora aumentando um pouco os pontos. — Agora tá no caminho pro segundo, mas ele é daqueles super cri-cri que precisa de  _ inspiração _ . — debochou com o tom de voz na última palavra. 

Luciano riu. Por isso Martín continuou. 

— Daí ele ficou mil anos reclamando de bloqueio, bloqueio, e decidiu numa epifania que precisava sair um pouco de casa, ter “novas experiências”, fez as malas e seguiu o Dani pra cá. Não sei porque fez isso se ele só fica no apartamento escrevendo no computador igual fazia em casa, mas pelo menos por enquanto ainda não reclamou. 

Luciano ria de tudo que ele dizia, o que poderia ser só parte do ritual daquele flerte meio velado meio óbvio, mas parecia sincero. Ele parecia gostar do jeito que Martín falava dos primos, e das outras coisas também, mais cedo. Então, perguntou: 

— E você? Veio só passear? Ou é tipo um mergulhador olímpico experimentando novos mares ou algo assim?

Martín hesitou.

— Só passear.

Luciano tinha razão, a praia realmente ficava diferente de noite. O ar estava mais leve, sem pessoas, só o som das ondas, a pele afundando na areia, o brilho da lua, o cheiro de sal. Ele não tinha nada a perder se continuasse falando. Poderia nunca mais ver Luciano na vida, se quisesse. Tudo que dissesse não teria consequência nenhuma, não havia pressão. De repente, sentiu vontade de falar e não parar de falar.

— Eu parei de estudar. Ano passado. — deixou escapar, talvez em voz alta pela primeira vez. Sempre tinha preferido por em outras palavras. — Eu estava indo mal, muito mal, e era tudo frustrante. 

Bufou. Estava tremendo um pouco, a voz saindo meio difícil, e era tão bobo. Encarou a areia, sem parar de andar, como ela se acomodava em seus pés mas os sujava também. 

— E sei lá. — continuou falando, meio sem querer. — Parece que meus primos sempre me admiraram né, mas agora eles estão voando nas coisas deles e eu to aqui.

Parou, mas Luciano não disse nada, e Martín queria saber se era dele ou da praia esse poder de fazer ele querer falar da própria vida, como se ele tivesse algo a ganhar admitindo essas coisas que ele gostava de fingir que não eram verdade.

— Daí eu larguei. E eu não sei o que eu vou fazer agora. Depois. E eu não queria pensar nisso porque não importa o quanto eu pensasse eu não chegava a lugar nenhum. Então eu vim pra cá. 

— Pra pensar?

— Pra parar de pensar.

Luciano assentiu, e tocou em seu braço pela primeira vez. Tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, muito diferente do que os que tinha visto antes. Então desceu o toque e Martín pensou que iria segurar a sua mão, mas ele só soltou e continuou caminhando.

— As vezes é quando a gente não tá procurando que as coisas acham a gente…Mas eu entendo esse negocio de não saber bem pra onde ir ou o que a vida espera da gente. 

Martín ficou quieto, Luciano parecia não ter certeza se continuaria a falar, pois hesitou algumas vezes: 

— Meu pai foi embora, sabe? — falou com uma naturalidade perturbadora. — Na verdade ele nunca foi muito presente, mas quando eu era adolescente ele foi de vez. Disse que queria conhecer o mundo e foi.

— Eu sinto-

— Não, não, não tem problema. Mas é por muito tempo eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Como virar um homem que eu possa me orgulhar sem nenhum tipo de referência ou ajuda. E vendo todo mundo ao meu redor ajeitando a própria vida, casando…

Era um sentimento bem diferente do de Martín, mas não deixava de parecer tão próximo, dito assim, misturando suas palavras na brisa da praia. Martín tentou pensar em algo a dizer, que fosse útil ou e profundo, mas nada veio. E antes que pudesse pensar mais, Luciano disse:

— E se te serve de consolo, Amanarauba é muito bom pra isso. Pra pensar e pra não pensar. 

Tinha algo de muito genuíno no seu olhar, acentuado sob o luar. Martín pensou em falar, mas dessa vez nada mais saiu, e caminharam em silêncio. Ele não gostava de falar da própria vida, pelo menos não sobre os aspectos que não o favoreciam. Pensou no quanto era ridículo contar o que lhe afligia para um estranho, mas então notou que nunca conseguiria ser sincero assim nem com Sebastián e Daniel. Eles já sabiam, de qualquer forma, dava para ver em cada olhar quase que um fundo de pena que Martín detestava mais do que tudo. Luciano sabia pouco, mais do que deveria, mas não tinha pena, e Martín queria segurar sua mão na luz da lua.

— Acho melhor a gente voltar… — Martín disse, tentando dispersar a melancolia no ar, talvez fazer Luciano esquecer dos últimos minutos. — Eu to com fome.

— Ah, sim… — ele pareceu quase decepcionado, mas sorriu de novo, dessa vez maior, mas não alegre. — Devem ter uns pastéis de camarão na feirinha, você gosta? 

Martín fez que sim, e eles voltaram, conversando sobre alguma coisa boba que nenhum dos dois parecia prestar atenção. Mas eventualmente o clima aliviou, a tensão diminuiu, Martín deu risada, e estava rindo quando encontraram Daniel e Sebastián de novo, com seus tererês no cabelo, olhando os artesanatos. Comeram todos pastéis de camarão, e falaram muito sobre nada, até caminharem todos de volta para o apartamento. Luciano deixou eles no portão, e Martín pensou em perguntar quando se veriam de novo, mas antes que pudessem, ele sorriu começou a andar para trás, fazendo seu caminho de volta sem tirar os olhos de Martín.

— O tempo vai abrir, na segunda-feira. Daí sim a praia vai estar linda. — ele disse, já a alguns passos dele.

Martín sorriu, e continuou sorrindo mesmo quando Luciano se virou pra ir embora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa parte da conversa mais emocional dos dois eu não pretendia colocar ai, foi algo que só saiu porque eu precisava colocar minhas frustrações pessoais em algum lugar, então botei nos dois ahsha  
> Mas disfarça, o importante é que toda essa fic se desenvolveu após meu choque cultural de perceber que terere em algumas partes é bebida, e não trança. O Martín não fez terere porque ele não é estiloso suficiente pra isso.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa a demora kk e eu achando que ia dar pra postar tudo antes da BrArg Week acabar hein... mas sexta é minha ultima prova dai prometo que paro de enrolar, já ta chegando no finalzinho mesmo rs   
> Corrigi meio correndo esse aqui então relevem possiveis erros que passam batido e etc

Foi o fim de semana mais longo que Martín vira na vida. Estava decidido a não tomar mais açaí até segunda-feira, parte porque não sabia como seriam as coisas com Luciano, parte porque era bom deixar ele sentir um pouco de saudade. Mas seria mentira dizer que não reconsiderou algumas vezes, para matar o tédio e a dúvida com meio litro daquele negócio roxo esquisito e bom. E para piorar, estava chovendo ainda mais, aquela chuva chata que não é forte o bastante para ser agradável, mas forte o suficiente para impedi-lo de pensar em passear por qualquer canto que não fosse atravessar a rua até Luciano. Por isso passou dois dias meio olhando para o teto, meio lendo, meio esperando o tempo passar. Daniel e Sebastián quase não saiam do lugar, então tomou para si a tarefa de cozinhar todas as refeições com o que deu para achar no mercado, e por isso ainda no sábado à noite já estavam com a geladeira cheia de sobremesas que tempo vago o permitira preparar. Fora isso, não tinha muito o que fazer pelos dois dias inteiros, mas não era tão ruim. Estava um pouco inquieto, mas pelo menos o ânimo de ter uma paquerinha por aí anestesiava todo seu corpo com calor e energia. Pensar em Luciano era fácil também, e fazia as horas passarem mais rápido e mais leves. 

Sua preocupação era a chuva, que domingo à noite ainda caia sem parar. Demorou para pegar no sono, mas quando acordou foi com a luz do sol forte entrando pela janela.

Martín quis rir. Claro que fazia sol, como se o próprio Luciano o tivesse encomendado. Martín duvidara, mas não tinha como argumentar com o sol azul sem nuvens, a luz branca banhando todas as ilhas no horizonte. 

Levantou-se rápido e com disposição, fez um café da manhã e convenceu seus primos a largarem o trabalho em uma segunda-feira para irem à praia. Até que não foi tão difícil, depois de um fim de semana inteiro trancados naquele apartamento feioso. Pouco depois do café já estavam os três a caminho da praia, repetindo o trajeto que Luciano tinha ensinado.

Estava um dia realmente fantástico, a ponto de fazer toda a cidade parecer outra. Tudo que era cinza e sem graça agora tinha brilho e cor, as casinhas baixas abriam espaço para ver o céu, para as florestas e para o mar, que foi de sem cor e lamacento para um verde escuro cintilante que tornava-se mais e mais azul conforme desaparecia no horizonte. Martín teria que dar o braço a torcer, talvez não fosse o sol mais lindo que já vira na vida, certamente haviam céus mais claros e mares mais azuis, mas a forma tudo desabrochava sob o calor era impossível não admirar. 

Encontraram um canto na areia para armar um guarda-sol e sentar. A praia não estava cheia, o que era de se esperar em plena segunda-feira, mas estava claro que quem tinha a chance de não desperdiçar um sol como aquele estava lá. Martín tentou avistar Luciano entre as pessoas que passavam. Não tinham trocado número de celular, embora mesmo se tivessem Martín não mandaria mensagem para deixar tudo com um falso ar de casualidade. Bebeu uma cerveja, entrou na água, depois deitou na areia e tirou um cochilo debaixo do sol. 

Acordou com Sebastián chutando seu braço. Ele estava sentado na cadeira ao seu lado, na sombra tomando água de coco. Martín não estava afim de se levantar, mas no segundo chute abriu os olhos e sentou na canga.

— Que foi? — perguntou meio irritado.

— Seu amiguinho aí… — apontou com o queixo para um ponto ao longe. 

Martín tentou focar os olhos sonolentos até que viu, num grupo de umas quatro pessoas, um rapaz moreno e baixinho brilhando de água do mar. 

De repente muito acordado, Martín o observou por uns instantes até que, como se seu olhar fizesse barulho, Luciano se virou em sua direção e o viu também. Sorriu na hora e acenou com o braço inteiro, 

— Sabia que era por isso que você queria tanto vir. — Daniel comentou com uma risadinha seguida de um gole de cerveja. — Ele é bem bonito.

— Mais bonito que uma bactéria. — Martín deu um soquinho em sua perna, que era o que estava a seu alcance. 

— Grande coisa, com essa sunguinha não sobra muito pra imaginação. — disse Sebastián, com as sobrancelhas levantadas. 

— Eu não to reclamando, você tá? — Daniel enrolou a ponta do tererë nos dedos.

— Vocês dois tirem os olhos. — Martín protestou, tomando o coco da mão de Sebastián para enfatizar. 

— Todo seu. Olhar não arranca pedaço. 

Martín ainda pretendia contestar, mas notou só então que Luciano tinha deixado o grupo e estava caminhando em sua direção. 

Realmente, não tinha muito o que imaginar, mas muito menos do que reclamar. Martín deixou-se olhar, aproveitando-se da discrição que o óculos escuro lhe conferia. Só quando Luciano estava perto o suficiente para perceber Martín levou o olhar para aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha. 

— Falei que ia fazer sol. — foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, quando chegou. 

Carregava uma prancha de surf no braço e tinha o cabelo, incluindo o tererê, preso por uma faixa, molhado e grudando na pele. A água fazia ele brilhar de perto ainda mais.

— Deve ter sido coincidência. — Martín provocou, sem se levantar.

Luciano deu de ombros e se virou para cumprimentar Daniel e Sebastián. 

— É bom de surfar por aqui? — Daniel perguntou, apontando para a prancha. 

— Ah, até é. Depende do dia, já teve melhores mas até que tá indo. Vocês surfam? 

Os três negaram com intensidades diferentes.

— Que pena. Mas a água tá uma delícia pra nadar também. 

— É, eu entrei já, daqui a pouco entro de novo. — Martín disse olhando pro mar..

— Você devia ir é pra sombra, né.

Ele estava quase rindo. Martín franziu o cenho. 

— Por que? 

— Você tá vermelho que nem um pimentão. — Luciano disse, surpreso com a pergunta. — não passou filtro solar não? 

— Eu falei pra ele passar, mas ele é teimoso. — Sebastián interrompeu.

— Besteira, tá chovendo esse tempo todo e eu não posso nem aproveitar quando faz sol? — se virou indignado para seu primo. 

Daí sim, Luciano riu. 

— Também não adianta abusar né, vai ficar todo ardido e não vai nem conseguir dormir. 

— Só se você passar nele ele aceita. — Daniel sussurrou rápido, e Martín torceu que o espanhol de Luciano fosse capenga o suficiente para ele não ter entendido. 

— Eu to tranquilo. — Martín reafirmou. — Nem tá tão quente. 

Estava muito quente. Mas esse não era o ponto.

— Sei, sei. — Luciano parecia divertir-se com as mentiras descaradas de Martín. — Já que não tá tão quente, vocês gostam de vôlei?

Luciano tinha uma rede de vôlei e bola não muito longe dali, onde estava com os amigos. E era bastante bom também. Jogaram ele e Sebastián contra Martín e Daniel. Embora Martín fosse consideravelmente mais alto, não tinha muita vantagem e não ficou nada feliz de perder tão rápido. E perder rápido algumas vezes mais, apesar de ter conseguido dar trabalho uma vez ou outra. Pelo menos tinha como consolo a visão de Luciano de sunga pulando na areia, então talvez ele estivesse ganhando sim no final das contas.

Depois de jogarem, Luciano se despediu dos amigos e foi sentar com os três onde estavam. Ficou ao lado de Martín, sorrindo enquanto insistia que ele realmente deveria estar na sombra. Pediu uma tal de caipirinha no quiosque para Martín experimentar. Martín perguntou se tinha açaí, e Luciano respondeu que era só ele aparecer na loja no dia seguinte, que o açaí dele era melhor, que o açaí daquele quiosque era aguado, e no final Martín se contentou com a caipirinha enquanto Luciano bebia uma cerveja.

O clima do dia estava bom, leve. Conversaram bastante, por horas, entraram no mar, caminharam na areia. Às vezes a conversa travava na barreira de linguagem, mas Sebastián ajudava o quanto podia, e Martín logo sentia que estava pegando o jeito em pelo menos entender melhor português. Seus primos também conversaram bastante com Luciano, e apesar da leve desconfiança sempre presente no olhar, pareciam gostar dele no fundo. 

— Quer mais uma? — Luciano perguntou, apontando o copo vazio de caipirinha sobre a mesa. — Por sua conta dessa vez.

Martín considerou a resposta, mas antes que pudesse responder, Daniel interrompeu:

— Eu estou mesmo é com fome. Que horas são? 

— Quase quatro da tarde. Tá tarde já, a gente devia almoçar. — Sebastián conferiu o relógio do celular.

Martín não conseguiu esconder o biquinho. Já não estava tão quente para voltar para o mar, as pessoas começavam a ir embora, mas não estava afim ainda de se despedir, mesmo estando com fome também. 

— Você conhece algum restaurante? — Sebastián perguntou a Luciano.

— Hm… — ele respondeu. — serviço assim não costuma abrir na segunda. Até conheço, mas deve estar fechado. Tem que ver. 

Teve uma pausa em que ninguém falou nada, então Luciano retomou.

— Mas se vocês querem comida típica, eu posso cozinhar alguma coisa. 

— Você cozinha? — Martín perguntou, um pouco surpreso porque Luciano não parecia o tipo.

Luciano assentiu. 

— Por que todo mundo não volta pra casa, toma um banho, e daqui a uma meia hora eu apareço lá pra gente comer? Tem um mercadinho ali do lado caso falte alguma coisa.

Sebastián e Daniel se entreolharam e concordaram. Martín notou, com o canto do olho, que Luciano estava cruzando e descruzando os polegares, como se estivesse nervoso. Estava esperando para ver se seria permitido ou não passar mais tempo com Martín. Ao entender isso, Martín sorriu, e sentiu as bochechas formigarem.

Luciano apareceu uma hora depois. Martín já tinha tomado banho, colocado outra calça que acentuava o bumbum e outra camiseta que lhe caia bem nos ombros, passado seu perfume, arrumado o cabelo. O banho tinha sido meio sofrido, porque precisou ser gelado para não fazer sua pele arder mais do que já estava. Teve que colocar uma camiseta vermelha, para tentar disfarçar o tom de rosa brilhante em que se encontrava. Fora isso, estava muito bem. Deixou a cozinha arrumada e a mesa posta enquanto esperava Luciano.

Ele chegou com duas sacolas de plástico nas mãos, uma bermuda, camiseta e um sorriso. Estava brilhante de sol e cheirando a sabonete mas também ainda a mar. Martín o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto e deixou demorar um instante a mais, um pouco mais perto da boca que o normal. Estava começando a ficar inquieto que não tinham feito nada o num dia inteiro de oportunidades, a ponto de Martín se questionar por um instante se estavam na mesma página, se todo esse flerte era só a maneira que homens brasileiros falavam. Talvez Luciano fosse até heterosexual e Martín que estava com o gaydar quebradíssimo. Por via das dúvidas, Martín decidiu ser um pouco mais assertivo, roçando de leve o rosto contra o dele quando se afastou do beijo, sentindo sua respiração por um instante, os dois ainda parados na porta. Depois Martín recuou como se nada tivesse acontecido e tomou as sacolas de sua mão. 

— Eu trouxe algumas coisas de casa. — Luciano explicou. — Para cozinhar. 

Martín espiou na sacola e viu, uma cebola, tomates, uns temperos e uma embalagem de peixe ao lado de bananas muito verdes.

— O que você vai fazer?

— Azul Marinho. É um prato caiçara. Bem tradicional..

Martín assentiu. Luciano foi cumprimentar seus primos depois acompanhou Martín até a cozinha.

— Você vai me ajudar? — Luciano perguntou com um sorriso um pouco provocativo.

— Quem cozinha nesta casa sou eu. — Martín respondeu firme, mas brincado. — Não é qualquer estranho que vai entrar na minha cozinha e fazer a festa sem mim. 

Luciano levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um passo em sua direção.

— Estranho? — disse quase num sussurro.

— Por enquanto. — Martín de fato sussurrou, e Luciano estava o encarando de um jeito que só o fazia querer ser jogado contra o azulejo horroroso da cozinha imediatamente. 

Ao invés disso, Luciano se afastou e começou a desempacotar o que trouxera. Colocou Martín para cortar as cebolas e os tomates enquanto ele descascava as bananas e acendia o fogo. Depois dessa tarefa, Martín passou a maior parte do tempo observando Luciano fritar as cebolas e os tomates, colocar as bananas e por fim o peixe. não sabia bem o que esperar dessa combinação, mas não podia negar que o cheiro dos temperos era chamativo. Luciano explicou sobre a receita, sobre os ingredientes, sobre como tinha aprendido a cozinhar com seu pai, mas também com sua mãe. Martín ouviu e compartilhou também as próprias histórias, da sua madrasta que o ensinara a cozinhar, dos pratos que gostava de fazer em casa. Luciano disse que teria que cozinhar para ele também um dia desses, e ele passou um tempo em silêncio pensando em qual receita faria para ele nessa hipotética próxima vez. 

Daniel e Sebastián não os interromperam para ver o que preparavam, mas estavam sentados à mesa logo que terminaram. Não faltaram elogios ao resultado, inclusive de Martín, que tratou de adicionar no final que tinha tido sua contribuição, embora não tivesse feito mais que picar umas cebolas. Comeram quietos, concentrados e famintos depois de um dia inteiro no sol, mas toda vez que os olhares de Luciano cruzavam com os de Martín ele sorria com o canto da boca. 

Depois comeram um pedaço da sobremesa que Martín tinha preparado no sábado, e ele sentiu o pé descalço de Luciano acariciar sua canela debaixo da mesa. Então estavam na mesma página. 

Acabado o almoço barra jantar, Luciano se levantou e começou a recolher os pratos antes que os anfitriões tivessem a chance.

— Não precisa se preocupar. — Daniel tentou impedi-lo. — A gente recolhe e lava tudo mais tarde.

— Imagina. — Luciano sorriu e continuou recolhendo os pratos. Como um moleque tentando impressionar os pais da namorada. Martín sorriu. — A ideia foi minha, serviço completo. 

Protestaram mais um pouco, mas no final Luciano estava na cozinha deixando os pratos sobre a pia. Martín lançou um olhar significativo para os primos, se levantou e o seguiu, daí fechou a porta da cozinha atrás dele em silêncio.

— Estava muito boa, a comida. — Martín disse, enxaguando os primeiros pratos que Luciano tinha ensaboado. 

— Que bom que todo mundo gostou.

Pausa.

— Eu me diverti hoje, com vocês. — Luciano disse sem olhar pra ele.

— Eu também.

— Só me lembre de não ser sua dupla de vôlei nunca.

Martín riu.

— Na próxima eu vou ganhar, você vai ver só.

— Ha, duvido.

As louças acabaram cedo demais. Logo todos os pratos estavam no escorredor e todas as panelas estavam secas, Luciano colocou os temperos que sobraram de volta em sua sacola e deu um sorriso meio fraco. 

— Eu vou indo então. Quando quiser passa comer um açaí.

— Vou sim.

Outra pausa. Luciano estava enrolando para ir embora, e estava olhando para ele, e Martín queria saber o que dizer para fazê-lo ficar. Quando Luciano se levantou para beijar sua bochecha, Martín virou o rosto para que o beijo terminasse em sua boca. 

Demorou, para um selinho. Então Luciano sorriu contra seus lábios e antes que soubesse Martín estava com as costas na parede de azulejo e os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, a boca quente de Luciano aberta na sua.

Luciano o segurou pela cintura, fazendo-o se sobressaltar. 

— Ai! 

— O que foi?

Martín fez biquinho, dolorido e irritado consigo mesmo, mas se recusou a dizer.

— Queimadura? — Luciano levantou a sobrancelha e Martín foi obrigado a concordar. Luciano suspirou e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro sem vergonha nenhuma, deixando beijinhos molhados mas doces na pele. — Falei que você devia ter ficado na sombra. 

Luciano deixou as mãos mais abaixo, onde a bermuda não deixara queimar. Martín riu, puxando-o para mais perto mesmo com o calor insuportável. Voltaram para o beijo e Martín não reclamou de mais nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não fiquem tão feliz com esse quanto com os dois primeiros, mas espero que tenha sido divertido pelo menos rs


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai ai chegamos ao final da fic, quase uma semana depois do fim da brarg week kkkkkk desculpa se eu enrolo pra kct pra editar, mas toma, espero que gostem.

Martín acordou com barulho de água e cheiro de café. Estava sozinho numa cama que não era seu beliche temporário, com o sol atravessando as cortinas. Seu corpo ardia um pouco menos, experimentou se deitar de costas e olhar para um teto até ganhar coragem para levantar. 

Luciano tinha o beijado em sua cozinha, contra sua parede, tão firme e tão doce, até que Martín estivesse se esfregando nele sem a mínima vergonha, com suas mãos passeando em pedidos por mais. Caminharam até seu apartamento com os corpos muito próximos, e logo que entraram Martín estava contra a parede de novo. Luciano tentou escorregar as mãos por suas costas, mas Martín chiou por causa das queimaduras. Foi frustrante, até mesmo indignante, que Martín não pudesse ter sua pele explorada propriamente quando tudo que queria era que Luciano tocasse seu corpo inteiro ao mesmo tempo. Mas Luciano riu e beijou sua boca de novo, depois se afastou e voltou com uma loção pós sol, deixou Martín sem roupa e massageou suas costas e suas coxas sem pressa nenhuma. E quando o lençol na cama também causou incômodo Luciano o deitou no chão gelado e todo o resto foi muito fácil. 

Deu para dormir na cama, apesar de ser um colchão de solteiro para os dois dividirem e fazer calor. Martín se levantou um pouco a contragosto, alongou os músculos e catou suas roupas no chão, não colocou a camiseta nem os sapatos, só a calça para sair do quarto. 

Encontrou Luciano na cozinha, cantarolando baixinho enquanto punha a pequena mesa para dois. Estava só de bermuda também, para a alegria de Martín, com os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto muito tranquilo. Martín o envolveu por trás e beijou sua nuca, depois encostou o queixo em seu ombro para esfregar o rosto no dele, sua os inícios de uma barba por fazer ásperos contra a pele lisa de Luciano. 

— Bom dia. — Luciano disse com uma risadinha. — Dormiu bem? Comprei pão e passei café. Tem manteiga, requeijão e presunto e queijo na geladeira. Dá pra fazer um ovo também se você gosta.

Martín concordou meio pra tudo e pra nada. Estava sonolento ainda, mas me sentia muito bem. Tomou o café preto e forte que Luciano serviu com pão, com o pé entrelaçado no dele debaixo da mesa. 

Era tudo muito fácil com ele. A conversa, a feirinha, falar mais do que queria, perder num jogo de vôlei, beijar, bater um papo preguiçoso no café da manhã. Martín estava acostumado a romances e a paixões, mas esse tipo de conforto era raro de achar, ainda por cima tão cedo. Suas bochechas formigavam quietas observando-o apenas estar, falando ou tomando seu café do outro lado da mesa.

— Daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir trabalhar. É do lado né, então eu te deixo em casa. Mas se você estiver com fome mais tarde… Ou afim de experimentar a paçoca que eu tinha falado...

— Ah, eu vou estar. — Martín abriu um sorriso torto e deu uma risadinha. Se dependesse dele, passaria a viagem inteira vivendo de açaí.

Trocaram o número de telefone, deram mais uns beijos longos e curtos até Luciano ter que se ajustar para o trabalho. Andaram juntos e sem pressa, e quando Martín segurou sua mão Luciano entrelaçou seus dedos e continuou falando sem se alterar. Quando chegaram no portão do prédio de Martín, se beijaram várias vezes prometendo que era o último, até que realmente Luciano teve que se afastar, rindo baixo, atravessando a rua de costas sem se dar conta do perigo porque estava olhando para Martín. Daí ele se virou e abriu a porta da loja de açaí, e Martín voltou pra casa também. 

Sebastián estava na mesa da sala, escrevendo em seu computador. Daniel provavelmente tinha saído para algum de seus estudos que Martín nunca perguntou. Sebastián o olhou meio desconfiado assim que entrou. 

— Se divertiu? 

— Sim. — Martín respondeu prontamente, orgulhoso e de bom humor. — Sentiu minha falta, né?

Sebastián não respondeu. 

— Vou lá tomar um açaí mais tarde. Se quiser alguma coisa vai ter que comprar sozinho, porque eu não prometo que eu volte ainda hoje. — riu, se jogando no sofá.

Pausa. Sebastián abriu a boca para falar, mas recuou. Só depois de alguns minutos de silêncio em que Martín estava preso em seus pensamentos que ele falou: 

— Cuidado.

Martín franziu a testa e não olhou para ele.

— Com o que?

— Não vai acabar se apaixonando pelo primeiro brasileiro que apareceu só porque você tá entediado. 

Martín se defendeu com bastante irritação, Sebastián deu de ombros e voltou a escrever.

Lá pelo meio da tarde, a tela do celular de Martín acendeu com a primeira mensagem de Luciano. O movimento estava baixo e o açaí era por conta dele. Martín se levantou num pulo, se ajeitou e saiu, anunciando a Sebastián que não o esperasse. Tomou açaí com paçoca e beijou Luciano atrás do balcão quando não tinha ninguém pra ver, e ficou ali até a hora de fechar. 

Foi incrivelmente fácil e natural não só incorporar Luciano a sua rotina, mas fazer de Luciano a própria rotina. Dormiu na cama dele mais vezes que eu seu próprio beliche, aprendeu rápido onde na cozinha ficavam os pratos, os talheres e as panelas, chegou a fazer o jantar para Luciano algumas noites. Os dias chuvosos pararam de incomodar quando podia passá-los não trancado no quarto mas rondando Luciano na lojinha de acai, da qual ele era o único funcionário. Quando estava vazio, conversavam, viam a novela silenciosa juntos, roubaram um beijo aqui e ali e se estava chovendo muito forte roubavam por mais tempo. Nos dias mais quentes vinha mais gente com ou sem chuva, e Martín logo estava ajudando Luciano sem nem pensar muito, recebendo e contando o dinheiro enquanto Luciano montava os açaís. Era mais rápido assim, quem não comia nas mesas ali já ia embora e Martín podia roubar mais carinho ou um selinho sem que ninguém visse.

O dia passava rápido assim, entre um toque aqui, um beijinho ali, uma risada quente lá. Depois, jantavam juntos, ou com Daniel e Sebastián, ou com os amigos de Luciano, ou só entre eles no apartamento. Nessas noites Martín já dormia na cama de Luciano e acordava com ele passando café; quando não, era a primeira pessoa a pedir um açaí na manhã seguinte. 

E nas folgas, ficavam na praia até o pôr do sol, namorando na água ou na areia. Martín aprendeu a passar protetor solar, o que foi bem fácil quando na verdade quem passava era Luciano. Tentou aprender a surfar, mas não deu muito certo. No vôlei de praia melhorou um pouco, apesar de ainda não conseguir vencer Luciano quase nenhuma vez. Jogaram futebol também, e nisso eram mais equilibrados e parecia que ambos gostavam mais. Aprendeu que Luciano não existia como conhecia antes de sua xícara de café, que ele falava dormindo e tomava vários banhos por dia, que ele era amigo da cidade toda e sempre sabia quando ia fazer sol. Aprendeu umas palavras em português, e a não sentir muito ciúme quando via o quão bem ele acabou se dando com seus primos. 

Contou-lhe sobre eles, sobre sua infância e sua família. Era muito fácil ser sincero com ele, mesmo sem perceber. Martín nunca foi de esconder seus sentimentos, muito pelo contrário, o problema era aceitá-los. Mas com ele acabava falando coisas que nem Martín sabia, e sua confusão emocional parecia organizar-se sob os dedos de Luciano acariciando seu cabelo.

Luciano falou de si mesmo também, de suas irmãs e sua mãe, da senhora que era dona da lojinha de açaí que contratou ele quando ficou muito velha para trabalhar, e prometeu que quando Deus a levasse o lugar seria dele. Falou de Amanarauba, das lendas da cidade, das festas e das pessoas. Suas palavras destruiam e remodelavam a cidade, moldavam as formas de seus muros, abriam suas estradas para Martín. Não olhava mais para as casinhas ou para a água escura do mar do mesmo jeito, via as histórias de Luciano e se apaixonava por cada canto por culpa delas. 

Talvez duas semanas fosse muito pouco para falar de amor, mas quando Luciano ocupava cada minuto do seu dia, senão de corpo de pensamento, ficava cada vez mais difícil lembrar da vida que tinha sem ele. Ela estava lá ainda, inteira e esperando por ele, na Argentina muito longe de Amanarauba, com seus dilemas e problemas e coisas que Martín estava ficando tão bom em não pensar sobre, como se esquecê-las pudesse fazê-las desaparecer. Tinha essa sensação às vezes, que aquelas semanas poderiam durar para sempre, em seu mundinho único atemporal de chuva, açaí e Luciano. 

Daí um dia Martín voltou ao apartamento e encontrou Sebastián com a mala vazia aberta no chão. 

— Dois dias? — Luciano perguntou logo que ficou sabendo.

Estavam na lojinha, que felizmente estava vazia. Martín se apoiou no balcão, sem conseguir esconder a tristeza. 

— Pois é. Nem isso, porque a gente vai bem cedinho depois de amanhã. Nem lembrava disso.

— Poxa… — Luciano parecia igualmente triste, o que ao menos era um conforto. Tocou o rosto de Martín com o nó dos dedos. — Passou tão rápido.

Passou. E era tão injusto que o tempo tivesse permissão de passar assim. Martín se perguntava por que as coisas eram desse jeito, por que tinha que voltar pra casa e colocar a vida nos eixos, por que não podia passar o resto dos seus dias assim. Não era que queria de fato mudar para Amanarauba muito menos para o Brasil, não é que não valorizasse sua família na Argentina ou que tivesse um futuro brilhante ali. Mas talvez fosse exatamente não ter que construir um futuro que o fazia querer ficar. Já tinha tudo que precisava naquele presente, em que o mais próximo de um trabalho que tinha era ajudar Luciano com os clientes em troca de um beijinho na bochecha ou um carinho no cabelo. Um mundinho particular sem futuro nem passado, só sol, chuva, amor e mar. 

Claro que não era. Para Luciano aquilo não era uma fantasia de escapismo, era sua vida real, o emprego real que usava para pagar as contas do apartamento que não era temporário mas permanente. Mas Martín não conseguia parar de imaginar, independente disso, como seria pertencer de fato à vida de Luciano assim.

— Amanhã vamos fazer algo legal, pelo menos. — Luciano ofereceu um sorrisinho amável, mas fraco. — Pra você não se esquecer de mim. 

— Como se eu pudesse… — Martín riu triste, fechando os olhos para sentir a carícia de Luciano em seu rosto. — Mas eu tenho que arrumar a mala ainda. 

Luciano parou por um instante.

— Arruma ela hoje. Amanhã cedo eu te busco e a gente faz algo legal. 

— O que?

— Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. — prometeu com um beijo, segurando o rosto com as duas mãos. 

Martín beijou de volta, querendo mais que tudo que o beijo o fizesse o tempo parar de passar. 

Luciano estava na porta de sua casa às nove da manhã do dia seguinte. Sua mala estava praticamente feita, Sebastián e Daniel estavam se ajudando a tirar os tererês. O sol estava forte e quente e lindo, provavelmente porque Luciano quis que fosse assim. Martín o cumprimentou com um beijo tão lento quanto triste, depois outro na bochecha. 

— Para onde nós vamos? 

— É uma surpresa. — Luciano entrelaçou suas mãos e sorriu as encarando, meio disperso, beijou seus dedos e sua boca de novo. — Vamos?

Martín tentou protestar, mas Luciano se recusou a dar qualquer pista. Caminharam de mãos dadas por um caminho que não conhecia, entre as ruas estreitas e antigas, até uma praia que tampouco tinha ido antes. Nela havia um pequeno píer para alguns navios de pesca, todos para pouquíssimas pessoas, a maioria velhos e desbotados. Luciano parou em um especialmente pequeno, que mais parecia um barco a remo com um motor. 

— O que é isso? — Martín fez uma careta. 

— Um barco. 

— Não me diga.

— Meu barco. Vamos, entra ai. 

Luciano foi primeiro, depois ofereceu uma mão, que Martín recusou. Dentro do barco tinha uma sacola de praia fechada e uma caixa de isopor que Martín não tinha permissão para abrir, a julgar pelo olhar que Luciano lançou quando tentou. Ele ligou o motor e o barquinho saiu, deixando o porto para trás com um rastro de espuma branca no mar azul escuro. 

— Agora vai me dizer onde vamos? 

Luciano sorriu e fez que não, com os olhos fixos no horizonte para onde direcionava o barco. 

— Vai ser algo legal, para seu último dia aqui.

Martín levantou a sobrancelha, mas relaxou, apoiando os braços e o corpo para ver o sol fazer o mar e Luciano brilharem. Não conseguiu evitar sorrir, olhando para esse homem tão bonito e doce que tinha vindo quase que de maneira surreal salvar sua viagem. 

— Meu pai me ensinou a navegar, quando eu ainda era bem pequeno. — Luciano disse, tirando Martín de seu momento de admiração. — A gente ia de ilha em ilha, depois eu tinha que desenhar um mapa de onde a gente esteve, para eu conhecer o mar onde eu moro.

Ele falava com o olhar distante para a água, passando com cuidado por cada palavra.

— Eu não consigo me imaginar vivendo em qualquer outro lugar. Isso tudo aqui é parte de mim. — suspirou. — Mas eu penso às vezes, como é o resto do mundo. Às vezes eu quero sair para viajar, que nem meu pai, sabe? Como ele me ensinou. 

Martín sentia seu coração palpitar, sem saber porque não tinha coragem de dizer nada, queria ouvir os pensamentos de Luciano e o barulho do motor e pensar no quanto ele era inacreditável naquele céu azul. 

— No fundo eu sei que não vou. — continuou. — Eu amo tudo aqui. Todo mundo se conhece. Mas as vezes eu queria. Porque eu ficava o dia inteiro lá na lojinha, conversava aqui e ali com alguém, mas quase sempre eu estava sozinho. E não é como se você fizesse amizade com qualquer um que entra pra tomar um açaí… 

— Você tem amigos aqui… — Martín comentou, meio sem querer. Luciano olhou pra ele com seus grandes olhos pretos que tinham uma melancolia que Martín não havia reparado antes.

— Eu tenho, mas é diferente. São pessoas que eu encontro na praia e saio de vez em quando mas… não têm aquela conexão. 

Martín mordeu o lábio. Não sabia bem para onde nada daquilo estava indo, mas o olhar de Luciano nele pesava em seu coração. 

— O que eu to dizendo é que… eu gostei. De ter você por perto. Eu acho até que eu esqueci o que é viver dia após dia sozinho. Eu vou descobrir de novo, claro, mas… obrigado. Por esses dias.

Martín se inclinou e segurou sua mão com força. Luciano pareceu surpreso, então o beijou. não tinha o que dizer, talvez que queria ficar ali para sempre com ele ou que a viagem nunca acabasse, ou talvez um eu te amo fosse o suficiente. Mas não disse, só deixou que o beijou falasse tudo que tinha de ser dito.

Luciano os levou para uma ilha um pouco longe da costa. Era pequena, praticamente um morrinho coberto de floresta, sem sinal de mais ninguém. Pararam o barco a alguns metros da areia e o empurraram pelo resto do caminho.

— Queria um lugar mais… reservado. — explicou. — Um último dia de praia só pra gente. 

— Safado. — Martín brincou, e Luciano fingiu indignação. 

— Nada a ver, que absurdo. 

Armaram um guarda-sol meio pequeno na areia e estenderam duas cangas, já que não tinham cadeiras. Guardaram as roupas na sacola, de onde Luciano tirou um protetor solar, passou rapidamente em si mesmo, depois mandou Martín se deitar de barriga para baixo. Foi mais uma massagem lenta e preguiçosa que um maneira de proteger suas costas, mas Martín estava longe de reclamar. Pelo contrário, estava quase dormindo com Luciano pressionando seus músculos a relaxarem assim. Talvez tenha dormido por alguns minutos de fato, até Luciano fazê-lo se virar para repetir o processo em suas coxas, peito e barriga. Deixou que Martín passasse no próprio rosto, depois em suas costas. Ficaram um tempo na areia esperando secar, por insistência de Luciano que se recusava a deixar o mar desfazer todo seu trabalho duro imediatamente. 

Entraram e saíram algumas vezes. Nadaram no fundo, deitaram no raso. Quando estavam em uma parte que não dava mais pé para Luciano, ele entrelaçava as pernas no corpo de Martín, sorria, e lhe enchia de beijos com sabor de sal. 

— Eu vou sentir falta disso. — Martín disse quando estavam deitados na canga, fritando no sol sem pensar em nada. — Eu nunca fui muito de praia, mas agora eu sou. 

— Quem sabe um dia você volte. — deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos de Martín, que já estavam quase completamente secos pelo calor. Estava claro que não falava a sério

— Quem sabe. — Martín disse, a sério, mesmo sem acreditar muito. Depois de uma pausa, mudou de assunto. — Eu to com fome… 

Luciano sentou e puxou o isopor para eles. Tinha trazido algumas cervejas, mas no fundo também tinham dois copinhos tampados e colheres. 

— O que você trouxe? — perguntou, tentando espiar. 

Recebeu na mão o copo gelado e a colher. Abriu e viu açaí com leite em pó e leite condensado, com umas rodelas de banana, igual ao que Luciano fizera para ele a primeira vez que se falaram. De todas as combinações de açaí que Martín experimentara durante essas poucas semanas, aquela tinha continuado sendo sua favorita.

— Eu vou sentir falta disso também. — disse após a primeira colherada. — Se eu achar em algum lugar em casa vou comprar. E lembrar de você.

Luciano sorriu envergonhado, e Martín teria o beijado se não estivesse ocupado com seu açaí. Olhou as ondas do mar quebrando e não havia nada naquele momento que ele queria que fosse diferente, a não ser pelo fato de que queria que pudesse acontecer muito mais vezes. 

Mas tinha um charme nas despedidas também. 

Terminaram de comer, tomaram mais uma cerveja, mais um banho de mar, cochilaram debaixo do sol. Quando o ele começou a descer no céu, Martín escondeu o rosto no ombro de Luciano e fechou os olhos.

— Eu não quero que acabe. — o dia, a viagem, aquele verão. Queria que o tempo parasse exatamente naquele momento e ficasse assim.

— Que seja infinito enquanto dure. — Luciano sussurrou para si mesmo. —É um verso… de um poema brasileiro… — explicou meio sem jeito. — Sobre amor.

Martín não disse nada, porque por um momento realmente pensou que começaria a chorar se tentasse.

O sol estava prestes a se pôr, todo o céu estava de mil tons de laranja e rosa e azul. Fizeram amor sobre a canga, e Martín sabia que era amor mesmo que nenhum dos tivesse a coragem de dizer claramente. Deixou-se levar, não pensou em nada, repetiu o nome de Luciano até que não houvesse mais nada. Depois cochilaram de novo, acordaram quando já estava escuro, fizeram amor outra vez porque a magia da praia à noite exigia isso. Martín olhou para o céu e percebeu que nunca o vira tão estrelado.

Enrolaram o quanto puderam até ter que guardar as coisas de volta na sacola e então de volta no barquinho. 

— É seguro navegar a essa hora? — Martín perguntou, talvez torcendo para que não fosse e tivessem mais várias horas naquele paraíso particular.

— É sim. Meu pai me ensinou a me guiar pelas estrelas. 

— Nossa.

— Sim. Me ensinou várias coisas, na verdade. Navegar, cozinhar, conhecer o tempo…

— Por isso você sempre sabe quando vai fazer sol? — sorriu, fascinado com aquela nova peça do quebra-cabeça simples mas único que era Luciano. 

Ele assentiu.

— Amanhã vai chover, aliás. 

— Amanarauba. — Martín sussurrou e Luciano olhou para ele. — Dias chuvosos em abundância.

Ele sorriu e deu partida no barco.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até o apartamento que no dia seguinte não seria mais de Martín. Se beijaram na entrada, vez após outra, sem conseguir transformar cada último beijo no de despedida. Queria lembrar de cada detalhe, cada cheiro e cada gosto e cada toque. Mesmo sabendo que era inútil, Martín disse, na quebra de um beijo, com seus lábios ainda encostando: 

— Eu não quero ir embora.

_ Me peça para ficar _ , era o que ele queria dizer. Não ficaria nem poderia, mas se Luciano fosse louco o bastante para pedir isso, Martín seria louco o bastante para fazer essa loucura. 

Luciano segurou seu rosto com toda a ternura que poderia existir em uma pessoa, sorrindo daquele jeitinho triste que não combinava com ele, mas era sincero. 

— Esse verão nunca vai embora. A gente sempre vai ter ele pra gente.

Soava como uma promessa, mas não era o suficiente. Luciano o puxou para si mais uma vez e lhe deu um beijo intenso, aberto, ansioso e cheio de medo, com gosto de último. Por isso mesmo, quando se afastou, Martín se inclinou e o beijou de novo. Aquele que de fato foi o último foi um selinho apressado, quando não tinham mais escolha. Martín assistiu Luciano ir embora, olhar para trás uma vez, sorrindo, antes de virar a esquina e sumir de vista. Tudo em Martín estava o mandando correr atrás dele, mas subiu os degraus do prédio e foi dormir. 

Choveu na manhã seguinte. Não era uma tempestade, só uma chuva chata do tipo que dura o dia inteiro. Martín ficou vendo as gotas batendo na janela do carro quando deixaram a cidade. Viu a lojinha de açaí ainda fechada uma última vez, e antes que pudesse entender isso, ela já tinha desaparecido no retrovisor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> antes que voces me matem, eu nao conseguiria dar um final felizinho pra essa fic ashduahs pra mim o charme de uma ideia como "casos de verão" é exatamente que eles tendem a acabar cedo demais, a serem essa coisa bonita destinada a não durar. Em nenhum momento eu considerei fazer a fanfic algo diferente disso. Pronto, podem me matar.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe mano escrever em portugues é muito gostoso. Enfim, continua~  
> açaí com nutella foi eleita a pior combinação na minha pesquisa cientifica de tuiter.


End file.
